Reunion
by yeahbuddy
Summary: Its round views 10 year reunion. Naomi and emily are reunited, as are the rest of the gang. Can Naomis love for Emily, rise over her hurt and pain. Can Emily get naomi to forgive and start a friendship......if nothing else
1. Chapter 1: Doug presents

**Hi**

**Im really new to this, my first ever story, so sorry if its a bit...boring or whatever. I am hoping on taking it further, exploring the feelings between them. **

**so yeh! any comments or help would be appreciated! Thanks**

Chapter 1: Doug Presents....

*Door Bell Rings profusely*

'Eff.....Eff, let me in, I've forgot my key'

'Naomi..... when have you ever remembered you key' Effy shouts through the door as she lets her in.

'Shut up!!' they both giggle.

'Where have you been so early......or are you just late getting in?' she asked smirking

'I stayed at Leas Last night, I realised I left my keys late and it made sense to stay'

'Mmmm....How is Leanne these days' Effy grunts

'Not like you actually care, but yeh she's ok'.

It's not like effy doesn't care it's just, the whole friends with benefits thing annoys her, after her own experiences always seemed to haunt her.

They hear the letter box and its breaks the slight awkwardness of the situation.

'I'll go' Effy announces

'OH MY GOD, your never gonna believe this', she yells

She passes the postcard poster to Naomi, She reads it aloud,

'_Doug Presents....._

_Round views 10 year school reunion _

_Class of 2009_

_Friday 21__st__ July 2019_

_School hall_

_....be there or be square'_

'Jesus, since when did we live in a high school movie' Naomi mutters

'Don't be so cynical, it will be a laugh. You can bring Leanne!'

'Oh you can't be serious, why the hell would you want to go to back to that dump.'

Effy ignores her, knowing Naomi will go with anyway.

Naomi's not actually that bothered, she still see's Cook, Freddie and Pandora. It was mainly because of Effy she stayed friends with them, but through the years they've become friends in their own right.

Naomi's Mobile ring,

'It's cook.'

'Hey cook.'

'Naomiii, how's it goin babes, you seen the school reunion letter'

'Yeh, you gonna go' she asks

'Fuck yeah; i wanna show all those fuckers that I did something with my life'.

Naomi lets out a small laugh –

'...and what exactly is that then cook'

'Well, I've got a bird, and a flat, and a job.....'

'Cook, you work for Keith......your his bitch' Naomi interrupts

'Shut it Blondie!!' he laughs

'....anyways it's only in 2 weeks...il see you and Effs there, laterz'.

Effy only caught half the conversation; they both look at each other and laugh.

After a while, Naomi looks up at effy. Effy's always been one step ahead and can already tell what Naomi is thinking.

'....No i don't think she'l be there'.

'I didn't say anything' Naomi stares

'you don't have to, she doesn't live here no more, she probably wont even hear about it, she don't speak to Katie, neither has she got anything to travel from London for.'

Naomi goes quite. She's glad, that she won't need to see her, its been 6 years since they last spoke, and it wasn't on the best grounds they broke up on. Although apart of her was intrigued, thinking of going back there, too round view, and all those memory they made with each other, knowing how much had changed between them.

At the end of the day Emily broke her heart, Naomi hasn't got anything to feel guilty about, had she?

Naomi wasn't angry anymore, she wasn't bitter, she didn't even think she cared. But thinking about things she hadn't thought about in a long time, might just have stirred something deep within her, something that maybe she wasn't prepared for......


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome one, Welcome all

**Hi, this chapters a bit longer than the 1st. Just needed to set the back story a bit better. Next chapters will have Naomi and Emily interaction! Hope you like it, please r + r!!**

**Thanks**

* * *

"Goooood Morning...", Effy grinned

"What so ... 'good' about it?" Naomi yawned sarcastically

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already!"

"The reunion! ...... There's no way you're getting out of it Naomi, it's two days away and if I can't find someone by.."

"Find some- one!?" giggled Naomi "You can't be that sad!?"

"Naomi... I need a date, I'm not showing up alone especially if .... Freddie is .....you know.. there!"

"Why can't we just go together?" asked Naomi looking puzzled

"Oh My God! You haven't asked Leanne to go with you!? " Effy gasps "She's gonna go mental, don't tell me she's let you off your lead for one night to go alone.....without supervision!?"

"Hey, leave it Effy , it's not like that, I'm not anyone's bitch!" sneered Naomi

The awkward silence is broken as Effy peers out of the window and laughs to herself...

"Oh yeah guess who's outside!..."

"I'll get out of here.... leave you two alone"

"Oh...don't forget to ask her about the reunion!" Effy laughed as she ran out the door

"Great, this should be fun..." sighs Naomi

The doorbell rang.....

Naomi met Leanne not long after they had left college, things were still getting pretty heavy with Emily and she just needed someone to talk to, someone who could understand. It was no secret that Leanne was gay, she made it clear to Naomi as soon as they met and it seemed this impacted on Emily more so, maybe it was because Leanne was so sure of herself, maybe Emily felt liberated and wanted to experience more of her sexuality, Naomi would never truly know why Emily hurt her but she knew she could trust Leanne seeing as she did the right thing and told her that Emily was trying it on with her. Of course Emily denied it, she must have had a guilty conscience for her to move away as quickly as she did. Anyway it didn't matter now Naomi had felt she found someone she could trust, who she cared for, Naomi was always sure that in time her feelings for Leanne would mature and she would start to feel something more.....something that felt the same as when she was with......

"Oh God Leanne it 9 o'clock in the morning what do you want!" yelled Naomi through the door

"Let me in NOW NAOMI!" shouted Leanne sternly.

'_Oh no this can't be good', _Naomi thought to herself as her heart sank with dread

Naomi unlocked the door, Leanne pushed the door forcefully and brushed past her into the kitchen.

"I can't believe this Naomi, after everything I did for you......everything I do for you you'd lie to me" panted Leanne nearly sobbing

"Lie about what...!?" Naomi asked stunned

"You know EXACTLY what I mean Naomi!! That stupid reunion. Two days away and you'd think I wouldn't notice, what do you think I am STUPID!! "

"No I think your psycho!" whispered Naomi

"What did you say!!!??" screeched Leanne fuming with anger

" I didn't lie to you I just.......forgot to mention it that's all!"

"Oh fuck off Naomi don't play dumb with me, you know you're going to ruin everything we have if you go to this reunion, you know she'll be there, she'll be there and she'll try and worm her way back into being your friend, she'll do it again Naomi, I told you what she tried to do with me.... you and her are history, that story was dead and buried a long time ago and you want to go and bring it all back!.... What ... do you enjoy getting hurt!? Is that it!?"

Naomi hangs her head and stares at the floor....

"Look Naomi..." Leanne's voice softens as she reaches for Naomi's hand,

"I'm sorry... I was just shocked that's all.... I love you Naomi, I just want to look after you, remember what I told you when I gave you this..." Leanne lightly strokes a silver bracelet on Naomi's wrist.

"I know Leanne, that's _'sweet'_ and all and I know you care but I want to go to this, besides Em..."

"DON'T.... SAY HER NAME" Leanne interrupts coldly

"Well she's not even gonna be there and..... Effy needs me there!"

Leanne smirks at Naomi...

"Ok, ok I guess it's 'ok' if you go!"

Naomi sighs with relief

"I'll pick you up at 7!....we're going together!" Leanne growled

Before Naomi has chance to reply Leanne kisses her on the cheek and leaves the flat.

"Oh Jesus, this is gonna be awkward" Naomi rolls her eyes and heads to her room stunned at what just happened.

* * *

The day of the reunion arrives; Leanne had been texting and calling Naomi nonstop recently and Effy could see it was starting to get to Naomi...

"Come here Naomi, it'll be ok, it will be fun! Forget about Miss psycho for now and come and look through this old Round View stuff with me!" Effy beckoned her to a box in the middle of the living room floor

"Where did you find this old stuff!?...." questioned Naomi

"It's both of ours it all got jumbled together during the move, I was gonna sort it out sooner but I thought we could do it now, get us into the mood for the reunion!" smiled Effy

"I spoke to Cook and Panda last night, they were well excited, it took me 20minutes to convince Cook I didn't want any of Keith's discounted gear...!"

The pair laughed as they rummaged through the old books and photos

"I remember this!" cried Naomi

She picked up a leaflet and showed it to Effy

"Oh yeah .... '_Naomi, get to know me'_ how cringe, you so should have won that election, Cooks such a dick sometimes but hey he made our last few years at college fun!"

"Eventful!" smiled Naomi

The pair continued to go through the stuff laughing and reliving good times.

"Well I better go and meet up with Robert" sighed Effy

"Robert!?.... You mean Bob... Boring Business Bob!" laughed Naomi

"Don't make fun he's all I could do at such short notice, anyway he needs help finding a suit that will accommodate his.....ample chest!"

"Man boobs!" giggled Naomi

"Look I gotta go, I've only got 8 hours to work my magic! Wish me luck!"

Effy leaves...

Naomi continues to look through the old round view stuff making sure not to linger too long on the photos of Emily....

"What's this!?" Naomi asks herself as she spies an old, crumpled yellow piece of paper from the corner of her eye..

Naomi slowly unravels the piece of paper when her heart jumps as she reads....

"Emily slept here =)" .....

* * *

*Ding dong*

"Come on Effy they're here!"

"I'm coming, what do you think of my outfit!?"

Effy struts from her bedroom in a short black dress, 9 inch heels and fishnets

"Effy you look like a slut!" Naomi states plainly

"Good, let's go!"

Effy opens the door to find Robert and Leanne waiting. Roberts face is stunned as he see's Effy.

"Oh..er...Effy....you look...marvellous!" stuttered Robert

"Oh for God sake Rob don't get a boner now, and what have I told you about wearing those glasses take them off... come on lets go to the car!"

The sound of Effy's criticisms carry along the cool evening breeze

"Hi Leanne..." murmured Naomi

"You look gorgeous babe, come here!" Leanne leans in for a kiss, Naomi turns her head and is kissed on the cheek.

Before Leanne could question Naomi quickly locks the door

"Come on we'll be late" Naomi shouts to Leanne as she rushes to the car ahead of her.

* * *

"Welcome one, Welcome all! So nice to see all these familiar faces again!" Doug exclaims as he lovingly greets people into the Round View hall.

The place hadn't changed very much, the building had been updated and the advances in technology were evident but the feeling was still the same.

Naomi and Effy looked at each other as old feelings hit them both.

"Errr so I guess this is it, I'll go and find Cook and Panda, I'll meet you in there Naomi"

Effy hurried toward the entrance with Robert dragged along by the hand behind.

"Now remember what we talked about in the car Naomi you stay with me!" Leanne's hand was wrapped tightly around Naomi's wrist she could feel her bracelet digging into her skin

"Lets go" Naomi took a deep breath and started to walk to the door

"Yo Naomi, looking good" shouted Cook from across the dance floor

"Whizzer Naomi it totally awesome you could make it, tonight's gonna be well lush!" Panda hadn't changed much

Naomi tentatively introduced Leanne to her friends; Cook did a great job of distracting her by the relentless flirting which gave Naomi a chance to sneak away to the punch bowl.

"I can't wait till this night is over" Naomi said to herself

"Why it's not that bad" Naomi turned round and dropped her drink...

"Hi Naomi" said Emily.......


	3. Chapter 3: You are happy arent you?

**Hi, I hope you like this chapter. Setting it up for a bit of drama!**

**Thanks for reading! Pleaaase review =D!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You are happy....arent you?**

"Oh, err, umm?!" stammered Naomi

Emily's appearance hadn't change much from college, her hair was the same and from what she was wearing it seemed her sense of style hadn't change much either, everything was almost like it was back then for the exception of a plain looking girl seeming clinging to her arm.....

"I thought .... I would just come over and sa..."

Before Emily could finish her sentence a cold voice spoke slowly from behind them

"Naomi....." Leanne held out her out stretched arm in the direction of Naomi who looked like she had just seen a ghost

Emily turned round to see Leanne standing there completely focused on Naomi

"Oh God....I.....I didn't know ....you were...." Emily stuttered as she slowly stepped back seemingly spooked at Leanne's presence

"Your coming with Naomi" Leanne instructed

Naomi was dumb struck, Emily wasn't meant to be here.....

Before Naomi had chance to acknowledge the situation Leanne grabbed her arm and pulled her away to a nearby corridor

Naomi leant up against a locker and put her hands up to her pale face trying to regain some composure, Naomi wasn't prepared for this, Emily wasn't even meant to be there.... Effy said....

Leanne was pacing up and down the corridor hurriedly talking to herself

"I knew this would happen, I knew it, why would she come here!? Why, I thought I told her.... I told her what would happen if she.....why is this happening...it's a game.....ha that's it... she trying to mess with me....with us....but ha..... I know....!"

"Leanne what are you .... talking about?"

"Look we should go.....yeah...yeah lets go back to your's, its late we'll get some food just chill out....just you and me......I'll go call a taxi!" Leanne rushed off down the corridor in search of a phone

Naomi was confused, why had she reacted like that at seeing Emily, maybe it was just shock, that must have been it, it was just because she hadn't seen her in so long and she wasn't expecting it...

Naomi took a deep breath and walked down the now empty corridor, she focused on her surroundings,

"Jesus this place hasn't changed at all..... there's the old politics room and our old canteen even the lockers are the ........"

Naomi's heart jumped again....

"....same...."

It was Katie's old locker.....

Naomi stared at the locker, the sound of the music coming from the hall was fading in Naomi's head as she slipped into a trance as memories of the passionate kiss her and Emily shared against the locker came flooding into view....

"Naomi, Naomi are you ok!?" Shouted Effy

Naomi jumped, Effy's shouting brought her out of her trance

"I've been looking for you everywhere, I'm so sorry I didn't know she was gonna be here, where's Leanne!?"

"Erm, I don't know, I think we're gonna go......i'll meet you back at the flat later Effy, say bye to the guys for me!" Naomi walked towards the door and out into the cold night air

"Right that's it!" Effy mumbled as she stormed down the corridor and back into the hall

Cook and Pandora, oblivious to what was happening seemed to be having a good time as they encouraged Robert to dance with them

"Fucking hell it's J! I didn't know you were coming come give the cookie monster some love!" Cook ran over to JJ who had just entered the hall and gave him a hug. "How's it going J? You still on those mad pills!?" laughed Cook

"If you mean my prescription medication then yes I unfortunately am, it seems my calculations on the percentage decrease of the dosage due to the heightened immune system against the rate of age were dramatically incorrect" replied JJ

"As long as your still doing that mad magic J....come on let's get a drink and get this party fucking started!"

Cook dragged JJ to the drinks table leaving Pandora and Robert in awkward conversation

"What do you think you are doing here!?" Effy shouted as she caught up with Emily and her date by the toilets

"Effy.....I just...I.."

"You what? You wanted to ruin the night for everybody, don't you think you've fucked her up enough!?"

Emily's worried looking companion quickly stepped into the toilets leaving Emily and Effy alone in the corridor

"Look Effy it's not like that, please I just need to talk to her to explain..."

"Explain what Emily, explain why your hurt her, why your left and didn't even apologise, she might not have the guts to tell you but I saw what you did to her how you left her...broken!"

"Please Effy, you don't understand, you don't know what happened....not really!"

Effy took some deep breaths and calmed down

"Look Emily, I think it's just best that you leave!"

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble, please I need to speak to her, I know...I know you hate me but please, please just give her this" Emily held out a piece of paper with a phone number scrawled on it in red lipstick

"What's this?" Questioned Effy, "Why should I do you any favours!?"

"It's my number, please Effy, surely I have the right to explain to her what happened...she needs to know!" Emily's eyes started to fill with tears as she looked desperately at Effy.

"Please Effy!"

With that Effy took the paper and Emily and her date left....

* * *

A day had passed and Emily's note was still hidden within a drawer in Effys room

Leanne had become noticeably more protective and obsessed with Naomi since what had happened at the reunion, Effy could see that Naomi had gone into herself a lot more and hardly spoke

"Naomi, you are....happy aren't you!?"

Naomi looked up at Effy sat at the dining room table, but said nothing

"You are happy...with Leanne I mean!?" questioned Effy looking concerned

"I.....I ...... it's just, it's getting too much, I feel suffocated..... I need space, space to think!" Naomi said quietly

It was clear to Effy that Naomi hadn't got over seeing Emily that night, she never talked to Effy about it, she just spent what time she could get on her own, in her room, Effy had noticed the old Round View stuff had gone too...

"Where's our old Round View stuff!?" Effy asked trying to lighten the conversation

"Oh it's.....it's in my room"

Just then Naomi's phone rang,

"Leanne?" Effy questioned

"Yeah..... I'll have to take this....." Naomi sighed and stepped out the flat.

Effy couldn't help it, she took the chance and went into Naomi's room, the Round view stuff was nowhere to be seen, Effy sighed and sat on Naomi's bed, she picked up a book that was nearby, and thumbed through it she found what seemed to be a book mark

"Oh my...." whispered Effy

Effy quietly gasped as she realised what she had found wasn't a bookmark, it was a note....."Emily slept here=)"

Effy placed the note back in the book and left Naomi's room, it was clear that Naomi had been thinking about Emily and that must be why she had been so reclusive....

"Great, she's coming round again." Naomi mumbled as she steps back into the flat.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked rather puzzled to why Effy was outside her room

"Look Naomi, I......I think there's something you should see...!"

Effy walked to her room and got Emily's note from the top drawer and passed it to Naomi,

Naomi looked at the note

"What's this!?

"It's from Emily, look Naomi,... I mean you just don't seem happy when your with Leanne....I think.....I think it might be best if you hear what she's got to say!... it's up to you, I just want the old Naomi back...."

Effy left Naomi and went back to her room

Naomi stood motionless staring at the number....

"Emily...." she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: I don't HATE you

**Hey**

**Been busy at work - so havent updated in like a week!! - i think now ive sort of got into it a bit more. there will be more drama to come in next (or one after) chapter with the crazy ass known as 'leanne'! Just trying to get Naomi n Emily interaction first!! hope its ok - n doesnt come across to rushed!! Thanku for all reviews so far!! really appreciated!! **

**so hope u like!! will have next chapter soon!! bye xxx**

**oh yeh r + r ......let me no what u think!!**

* * *

A week passed. Naomi's head was in overdrive. If she wasn't being hassled by Leanne, then she was being quizzed by Effy on the 'latest'. All she wanted was a place to escape, somewhere to go where no-one could bother her. Just her alone with her thoughts, to try and make some sense out of the previous weeks drama.

Naomi took a deep breath,

"Im going out," she shouted to Effy as she unintentionally slammed the door.

She looked down and pulled her phone from her pocket, she flicked through the phonebook, until it landed on 'Sarah'. 'Sarah' was actually Emily, she thought it would be wise to change her name in case Leanne saw and started being weird – no weirder again.

She stared at it for around 30 seconds. Biting her bottom lip, thoughts leaped through her head, thoughts of just phoning her, just speak to her see what she says – but then these thoughts were being over powered by the thoughts of – she hurt me – she lied – she ran away.

She shoved her phone back in her pocket as she approached her place. The place she visited when things got too much, or when she needed some head space. At times it she'd go here to reminisce. Many happy memories were made here.

She climbed up a small hill, found some dry grass, and lost herself in a daze over the large open lake.

6 hours later, she was still there, in the same spot. It was beginning to get dark, but she didn't feel like going yet. She decided to text Effy, just to let her know she was OK. She searched in her pocket, and pulled her phone out.

'Sarah' was still displayed on the screen.

"Fuck it", she whispered to herself as she proceeded to call it.

After around 3 rings a soft husky voice answered.

"Hello"

......

"Hello...... is anyone there"

Naomi couldn't say a thing. Hearing her voice, gave the pit of her tummy a tug.

"Shit"....Naomi said out loud, and hung up.

'Fuck sake...... just say hello.' Naomi reassured herself and tried again.

This time the phone barley rang.

"Hello"...Emily Answered, this time a bit harsher.

Naomi heart was beating fast. Just say something, hi, just say hi – she wanted to say something but her mouth just wasn't opening.

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you are, but if you ring again, il report you ,you fuckin weirdo"

Naomi smirked, then thought 'fuck'. The sudden outburst from Emily, prompted her to speak.

"Emily, its me. Its Naomi"

"oh....hi"

"Sorry, I just.....Effy said you wanted to speak to me" Naomi calmly explained.

"Yeah, I needed.. I wanted to see you- just to talk..you know about....stuff" Emily vauge response angered Naomi slightly.

Out of nowhere, for a minute, Naomis anger took over

"Stuff? What stuff? How about how you left me, how you cheated, how you tried it on with Leanne , how you didn't even turn back. How you didn't answer my calls and how you were such a twat, after everything I did for you"

"Naomi, you deserve to know the truth, your right I screwed up big time. Its probably 6 years to late, but at least meet me, meet me on your own, I promise after , if you still hate me, I'll never bug you again"

Satisfied with Emilys response, but intrigued why she specifically said 'on your own', Naomi gives in.

"Im at the lake, im on my own,"

"now?......ill be there give me ten minutes"

The phone went dead. Naomi, now wondering if she really did just do the right thing. Almost regretting it, she closed her phone and placed in in her bag.

Naomi was scared, scared of the awkwardness, scared of seeing her, scared to feel things she hadn't felt since the last time they were together.....scared of the 'truth' whatever the truth was.

12 minutes had past, Naomi could hear a muffled noise, and it was beoming louder as it came closer. She peered out behind the large tree she sat by, and spotted a petit red head scrambling up the hill.

Immediatly Emily spotted her. She stopped for a second. Pulled her top down and adjusted her skirt so it was all sitting nicely on her. She walked towards the little mound of grass.

"Hey you", Emily smiled.

"hey" Naomi moved over so Emily could sit down.

Emily looked around as she sat next to Naomi.

"This place hasn't changed has it," Emily exclaimed trying to make conversation.

Naomi nodded. "So come on then, wht do you want"

"Ah....straight to the point! You haven't changed then" Emily laughed. Naomi turned her head and ignored her. She new she was being silly, but everytime she saw her, really looked at her, the butterfly in her tummy awoke, but at the same time her heart sank, it felt like the hurt had defeated the love.

She still loved Emily, she never stopped. But, she cant get over how it ended.

There was a brief silence.

"Where shall I start then?" Emily questioned.

" Did you ever love me?" Naomi asked.

Emily was taken aback by the full on question, but it was an easy question, probably the easiest of questions Naomi had for her.

"Of course I did. I loved you, I fell in love with you on so many levels....... I'll never stop loving you"

She still loves me? Naomi was shocked. Why the fuck did she do a runner if she still loved her?!

Half of her didn't even care. Seeing Emily in the flesh, properly after all these years, and her reaffirming that she still loves her.....made Naomi smile. Genuinely smile.

"Why you smiling, I thought you would of been shouting t me by now?!"

"You still love me" Naomi stated.

Emily nodded,

"I know there's so much you need to know, and I know you don't think you can trust me but you can, the reason I left, the real reason......wasn't because of you......the thing is Le......."

Emily was cut off.

"Stop, just wait..... I hate the fact that you ruined everything, I was hurt, so hurt and angry at you for leaving me. But when I think about you.....when I saw you at the reunion. I dunno, Can't explain, I feel alive. I feel like me again, I'm still angry at you, and I really don't know how to forgive you for pretty much ruining 6 years of my life, but right now.....right this second....I couldn't give a flying fuck,"

Emily let out a deep breath and smiled.

"You know what, I wasn't sure what to expect –", she pulls out a bottle of vodka from her bag

"I brought this..in case.... I felt like drowning my sorrows after you tell me you hate me and never want to see me again"

They both laugh, Naomi still not letting her guard down fully, she tries to hide her laughter.

"I could never HATE you......just dislike you immensely" this time she laughs a bit harder

"Care for a swig?" Emily suggests.

"You know what.....yes I bloody well do"

"Like I said, right now, I just want to forget about everything, I'm happy to see you again and for the last week I've been trying to forget about you, tell myself I don't need you....so...we still have to talk. I mean, really talk, because I deserve that.

I've had so much on my mind..... but I don't know why, I feel sort of OK now, I mean you Emily Fitch you were my best friend and so it's like seeing an old friend....right?"

"Yes, we do have to talk, and you might hate me for a bit after, I hurt you, but for totally different reasons than you think- I have missed so much..... missed you as a friend too"

Naomi nods staring at her.

The pair take it in turn to drink from the vodka. Every now and again they would catch each other's eyes, it was like they had gone back in time, both acting like love drunk teenagers, except they were no longer teenagers, but young women, trying to find each other again.

**(Next chapter will carry on from this chapter – I just didn't want to write much more for this as its quite long already! And think it deserves its own chapter!!!)**


End file.
